Lionel Washington
Lionel Washington is one of the founding members of The Young Tribulation Force in the Left Behind: The Kids series. His whole family (which included his mother Lucinda, who was the senior editor of the Chicago office of the Global Weekly) disappeared in the Rapture except for his Uncle André, who died in a fire set by LeRoy Banks, and at the end of the series Lionel finds out that he became a believer right before he died. Lionel is the only African-American main character in the series. Lionel becomes a believer in Christ. He later loses an arm in a rock slide, but later gained it back in the Glorious Appearing. Appearances Left Behind: The Kids * 1. The Vanishings (first POV) * 2. Second Chance (becomes a believer) * 3. Through the Flames * 4. Facing the Future * 5. Nicolae High * 6. The Underground * 7. Busted! * 8. Death Strike * 9. The Search * 10. On the Run * 11. Into the Storm * 12. Earthquake! * 13. The Showdown * 14. Judgment Day * 15. Battling the Commander * 16. Fire from Heaven * 17. Terror in the Stadium * 18. Darkening Skies * 19. Attack of Apollyon * 20. A Dangerous Plan * 21. Secrets of New Babylon * 22. Escape from New Babylon * 23. Horsemen of Terror * 24. Uplink from the Underground * 25. Death at the Gala * 26. The Beast Arises * 27. Wildfire! * 28. The Mark of the Beast * 29. Breakout! * 30. Murder in the Holy Place * 31. Escape to Masada * 32. War of the Dragon * 33. Attack on Petra * 34. Bounty Hunters * 35. The Rise of False Messiahs * 36. Ominous Choices * 37. Heat Wave * 38. The Perils of Love * 39. The Road to War * 40. Triumphant Return Left Behind series * ''Left Behind'''' (voice) Trivia * Lionel, Judd, and Vicki are the only three characters to appear in all 40 books of the ''Left Behind: The Kids series. * Lionel is one of 12 Young Tribulation Force members to be alive at the Glorious Appearing. * Lionel was the only member of the Washington-Dupree family to survive to the Glorious Appearing. * Lionel shares the same first name as Tribulation Force member Lionel Whalum. * Lionel was the first of the four original Young Tribulation Force members to become a believer. * Lionel's mother, Lucinda Washington, worked on the same newspaper as Cameron Williams prior to the Rapture. * Lionel was the only original Young Tribulation Force member to make an appearance in any of the adult Left Behind novels, answering the phone when Cameron Williams called the Washington house in Left Behind. * Lionel was one of only five Young Tribulation Force members to appear in the adult Left Behind novels, with the other four being Sam Goldberg, Conrad Graham, Darrion Stahley, and Charlie. * Lionel became close friends with Sam Goldberg during the time they spent in Israel together. * Lionel was the only original member of the Young Tribulation Force not to interact with Bruce Barnes during the reunion in book 40. * Lionel discovered his uncle Andre became a believer just moments before he died. * Lionel spent only one semester as a student at Global Community Middle School. * Lionel was the only Young Tribulation Force member to graduate from Global Community Middle School. * Lionel was the only Young Tribulation Force member to be both a student at Global Community Middle School and Nicolae Carpathia High School. * Lionel is one of the only two characters that appeared in Left Behind that survived to the Glorious Appearing, with the other character being Rayford Steele.Category:Characters Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Washington family members Category:Male Category:Believers Category:Americans Category:Naturals Category:New Hope Village Church members Category:Petra residents Category:Young Tribulation Force members Category:Young Tribulation Force Members